04 April 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-04-04 ; Comments *A couple of Little Richard Cover Search discoveries lurk here. *Winners of a PJ Harvey competition are drawn. Sessions *Freefall, one and only session. Recorded 1992-02-09. No known commercial release. *Fluke, #2 (rpt). Repeat of session recorded 1991-12-10 and first broadcast 26 January 1992. All except 'Top Of The World' available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). Tracklisting *'File a '''and '''1' begin *Handover from Andy Kershaw *Boss Hog: Fire Of Love (v/a 2x7" - Smells Like Smoked Sausages) Sub Pop SP140 (Sub Pop singles club February and March) :JP: "Andy was talking about this record, this almost mythic record that I'm trying to find at home. Not actually a Little Richard record as he said, because if it was a Little Richard record I could find it under Little Richard. But it's a cover version of one of his songs by an artist whose name I can't remember, but it is giving me the opportunity to go through all of my singles and come up with one or two little gems as I go." *Bunny & Ricky: Freedom Fighter (split 7" with Upsetters - Freedom Fighter / Iron Wolf) Locks LOX 11 :JP: "Well worth tracking down in the second hand shops. If you see one, snap it up." *Mescalinum United: We Have Arrived (v/a 12" - PCP E.P.) R & S RS 9202 *Freefall: Shine (session) *Buck Naked with Farlow Bros.: The Wire Head Conspiracy (v/a album - Paris Records - Made Up In Texas) Paris *'File a ends' *Katch 22: Bite The Hand That Feeds (12" - Return To The Fundamentals E.P.) Kold Sweat KS EP 206 *Fluke: The Allotment Of Blighty (session) *''edit on File 1, approx 11:26'' *'File c '''starts and '''1' resumes after news *Wedding Present: Falling (7" - Silver Shorts / Falling) RCA PB45311 *Augustus Pablo: 555 Crown Street (7") Rockers *Mike Gunn: Tom's In The Bathroom (album - Hemp For Victory) Anomie ANOMIE 10 *''PJ Harvey competition draw'' *''possible edit'' file c *Po!: Look For The Holes (7" EP - Grains Of Sand) *Freefall: Our Eyes (session) *''Tape flip on file 1 during above'' *Chuck Brooks: Love's Gonna Tear Your Playhouse Down Part I (7" - Love's Gonna Tear Your Playhouse Down Part I / Part II) Volt VOA-4034 *''The above track sounds like the record deck has started revolving from stationary at the start of the track. John recues assuming it was his bad, but the same thing happens so the track must really start like that.'' *Half Japanese: Eye Of The Hurricane (7" EP) Paperhouse PAPER 017 *Zero Zero: Untitled (White Label 12") no label LOUDJ1 edited out on File 1 *Meathooks: Beg For Your Ass Pt1&Pt2 (Atomic Throat Mix) Disastro-Mix U-31786M / Noiseville N-28 *''John plays the above at 45 and then tries a bit at 33'' *Fluke: The Timekeeper (session) *Blak Prophetz: Chapter One (Chapter One) Kold Sweat may be Chapter One *''Tape flip on File c during above'' *Otis Redding: Gone Again (CD - It's Not Just Sentimental - The Unheard Otis 22 Tracks) Stax / Volt CDSXD 041 *Richard Hell: Baby Huey (Baby Do You Wanna Dance?) (7" EP - 3 New Songs) Overground OVER 24 *Midway Still: Better Than Before (7") Roughneck Recording Company HYPE 15 *Pierre Point: Tonnerre (12" - The Fuzion E.P.) Bass Sphere 12 SPH 013 *Unrest: Bavarian Mods (7" EP - Bavarian Mods And Other Hits) Homestead HMS-184-7 *Freefall: Green And Blue (session) *''edit on file c'' *Sanchez: unknown not on file c *''File 1 cuts out near start of above track'' *Monster Magnet: Nod Scene (album - Spine Of God) Glitterhouse GR 0172 *''edit on file c'' *Rhythm Eternity: Pink Champagne Dead Dead Good *''1am news (edited out)'' *'File' c''' ends *'''File d *Warhead: 'Cry Of Truth (7"-Cry Of Truth)' (Amok) Another Japanese disc available from Mike Foster of Bath, and Peel gives out his address. *Joly Baki Emen Mubiala: 'La Petite Nadege (LP-Cadeau d’Amitie)' *Fluke: 'Top Of The World' (Peel Session) *Bleach: 'Fall (LP-Killing Time)' (Musidisc) *''(tape edit?)'' *Pavement: 'Fame Throwa (LP-Slanted And Enchanted)' (Big Cat UK) *Seam: 'Sky City (CD-Headsparks)' (City Slang) :(JP: 'This is another one of those records that I didn’t know that I had.') *Tommy Brown & His Orchestra: 'The House Near The Railway Track (7")' (Regent) *Freefall: 'Love In Idleness' (Peel Session) last *Tape-Beatles: 'Green, Blue Beautiful Place (CD-Music With Sound)' (DOVe) *Spiritualized: 'If I Were With Her Now (CD-Lazer Guided Melodies)' (Dedicated) (JP: 'Definitely one to take home to mum and dad I think.') *Code Red: 'Dreamer Dream (12")' (City Beat) *'File d ends' *'File e' starts *Fluke: The Bells (session) *Chan Romero: Hippy, Hippy Shake (v/a album - The Del-Fi & Donna Story) Ace CDCHD 313 File ;Name *a) L114a.aif *c) 1992-04-04 Peel Show L265ab1.mp3 *d) 1992-04-04 Peel Show L068.mp3 *e) 1992-04-04 Peel Show L265b2.mp3 *1) 1992-04-04 Peel Show R202 ;Length *a) 00:45:25 (from 00:28:07 only, earlier part of tape is Andy Kershaw show from same night) *c) 01:22:19 *d) 00:42:33 *e) 00:06:09 *1) 01:34:19 ;Other *a) File created from L114a of SL Tapes. *d) File created from L068 of SL Tapes. *c) and e) File created from L265 of SL Tapes *1) Created from R202 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *a) Mooo Server *d) Mooo Server *c,e ) Mooo Server *1) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Rich 200 Category:Competitions